From one to the other
by IReadNoNonsense
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. WARNING: When going inside, make sure to wear your shiny yellow hats to avoid a painful blow to the head.
1. Prologue uh First half?

Yeah well I'm not entirely serious about the story but don't worry, I'll update soon! Probably tomorrow. Again I repeat I'm not really serious about the story so expect a lot of… odd stuff and a bit of odd humor…

**Disclaimer: ** as much as I loathe it I don't own Naruto AND Harry potter. If I did Itachi and Sirius and Fred … and Remus…. And Deidara would have been alive right now.

* * *

Sasuke threw the Kunai holding the explosive tags. He had barely managed to stand up when it collided with the Susanoo.

He looked up in surprise and frustration when he saw that susanoo was still in tact and Itachi was still alive.

'Damn it' he wanted to swear. He winced when Itachi glared at him through his blooded face. Normally he wouldn't wince but he was now helpless, weak. And there was nothing else he could do.

Every time Itachi would take a step forward he would step back, wanting to make his life longer even by a few seconds. It was the first time he felt fear and he didn't like it.

"Fuck you!" he managed to say when he threw the kunai tied with several more exploding tags. He wasn't surprised anymore when Itachi was still standing.

"My eyes…. My.." Itachi mumbled

Sasuke scowled and took out his sword. If he was gonna die, he wanted it while he was fighting. He lunged at him with all the power he had left "DIIIIE!"

His efforts were proved fruitless when he got thrown back by the force.

He was now cornered by the wall .._yippee._

_

* * *

  
_

Every step hurt like hell. All he wanted to do now was die. But first he had to transfer all the powers he had left to his rather crazy younger brother which is not an easy task since the boy would take a step backward every time he would take a step forward.

_Finally_

When he now had Sasuke cornered it was now time to push his acting skills to the limit. He held up his hand, blood dripping in a disgusting manner. Sasuke was shaking, obviously.

Itachi mumbled a few words but he knew Sasuke wouldn't hear. Instead of taking his eyes he poked the younger boy on the forehead, like how he used to do when they were younger. By the look of disbelief in Sasuke's face he guessed he must have been very good at acting.

He smiled for the last time

" Sorry Sasuke….this… is the last time"

And collapsed on the ground with his eyes looking more peaceful (not to mention more bloody) than it ever did before.

* * *

Anyway Later… I mean tomorrow!

Review if you like. Flames are accepted except I might give them to my Blast-ended-screwts after I read them,

Oh yeah and tell me if you hate it! Anyway this is still my second story so be kind or better yet give me tips I'm an amateur.


	2. UNDER CONSTRUCTION

**Dear readers, random people, and bored persons,**

Yes, I know. This is horrible.

She's starting with a letter.

Does that mean she's stopping or is this story going to be on Hiatus?

Well, unfortunately, yes, in a way.

This story is going to be **UNDER CONSTRUCTION.**

I just re-read the story and realized that I gave Leon/Itachi a much different image then I want him to be. I need to re-organize, re-construct, and re-write the whole thing. -.-

That's the whole reason I haven't written anything about this story for the past 5 months. It just seemed so different from the image I had in mind. So yeah, repeat from the very start.

I'm sorry, I really am.

Yours truly,

IRNN

PS. to broser, I'm pretty sure you have a lot of ideas to continue that story of yours without basing on mine. :D. Though if you write your story with your own ideas I probably won't read it. Not because I don't like it, but because I'm afraid of _copying _your ideas. -.- And I don't like copying. Whether you continue yours or not, I'll be looking forward to it. (I'll read it if I ever finish this)

PSS. Can I ask you guys a favor :3?

As you all know, I'm very lazy and tend to forget about my stories.

So...

I urge you guys to_ pester_/threaten me with PMs to get this thing up and going quickly. Maybe, just maybe, (with the luck of a flying panther and 7 rabbit's foot wearing a 4-leafed clover bracelet each) I'll have the reconstruction finished by 10-12 days.

:3


End file.
